


Tudo o que brilha

by rosicarl



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: BaekYeol - Freeform, ChanBaek - Freeform, EXO - Freeform, Lemon, M/M, Oneshot, Romance, Slice of Life, non!au, tempo!au
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-08-20 07:00:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16551128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosicarl/pseuds/rosicarl
Summary: O momento em que Chanyeol não consegue mais disfarçar e é obrigado a admitir: Baekhyun é a luz que faz sua vida brilhar cada dia mais.





	Tudo o que brilha

**Author's Note:**

> Panicked Gay Chanyeol ™ 
> 
> \--- 
> 
> Agradecimento especial ao meu anjinho Dulce Veiga pela betagem. <3

Estava parado do lado de fora do cômodo há quase cinco minutos, sem saber como seria recebido. Nas mãos, a sacola com o jantar entregue em casa estalava quanto mais Baekhyun apertava o papel, angustiado. Não imaginava qual Chanyeol encontraria entocado naquele estúdio daquela vez, se seria apenas o imerso no trabalho ou o irritadiço. Sabia bem que ele nem sempre era aquela figura doce que todos viam, o que era natural. Afinal, apesar de famoso, era apenas um ser humano comum com suas próprias inquietações, questionamentos e vontades. E, nos momentos em que o humor não estava em seu ponto mais alto, o estúdio acabava se tornando seu jardim secreto, o local que ele mais prezava e onde ninguém jamais pisava a não ser com a sua permissão. Os outros membros do grupo e os _managers_ evitavam interrompê-lo o máximo possível quando estava por lá, mas Baekhyun não o via há um dia inteiro e estava ficando preocupado. E com saudades.

— Chanyeollie? — chamou timidamente, o estômago dando pequenas cambalhotas enquanto aguardava alguma resposta.

— Baekhyun? — ele disse do outro lado, com a voz abafada pela porta de madeira que os separava.

— Sou eu, trouxe jantar.

Demorou alguns segundos até que o rapaz lhe respondesse.

— Pode entrar.

Baekhyun esfregou a palma molhada da mão direita na calça de malha antes de girar a maçaneta devagar e espiar o estúdio por uma frestinha da porta. Chanyeol parecia bastante concentrado, nem sequer virando-se em sua direção. Usava um fone enorme pendurado no pescoço e um boné para segurar os cabelos que teimavam em cair sobre seus olhos. Desse jeito, as orelhas grandes despontavam mais do que o normal, e Baekhyun não conseguiu refrear um pequeno sorriso ao poder finalmente botar os olhos naquelas que, por incrível que pareça, eram sua parte preferida no corpo do amigo.

— Comprei _tonkatsu_ — avisou, mostrando a sacola.

Chanyeol finalmente se moveu em sua cadeira e encarou-o com um sorriso singelo. Era uma de suas comidas preferidas e Baekhyun sabia bem que ele não negaria umas belas mordidas no jantar, mesmo que estivesse em total clausura e se alimentando pouco e mal. Achou engraçado vê-lo meio espremido no vão da porta, encabulado como uma criança que pede para entrar no escritório do pai. Baekhyun era normalmente abusado e intrusivo com todos, mas sabia respeitar seu espaço pessoal quando preciso. Acenou com a cabeça para que ele entrasse de vez e tomou a sacola em mãos, abrindo para espiar lá dentro e sendo bombardeado com o cheiro delicioso do porco empanado. Estava mesmo com fome e nem tinha percebido.

— Obrigado — disse, intimamente agradecendo-lhe não apenas pela comida, mas por ser tão atencioso. Sempre que recebia esses pequenos mimos, Chanyeol sentia seu coração se encher de um calorzinho diferente e gostoso com o qual ele nunca sabia o que fazer e acabava deixando de lado, meio que pegando poeira em algum cantinho da mente.

Sentindo-se bem mais confiante em estar ali, Baekhyun puxou uma das cadeiras acolchoadas e sentou-se de pernas entrelaçadas como um indiozinho. Recebeu das mãos do outro a caixinha plástica onde a sua porção de comida estava armazenada e um par de _chopsticks_ já devidamente desembalados, contente por ver a rapidez com que Chanyeol servia a si mesmo, faminto.

— Muito trabalho ainda? — perguntou depois de dar algumas mastigadas, certificando-se que o outro já havia se alimentado de uma boa parte da própria porção e agora comia com mais calma.

Chanyeol engoliu um grande pedaço de carne com arroz e olhou de esguelha para a tela do computador, onde seu programa de gravação estava pausado, como se tivesse sido gravemente ofendido pela máquina.

— Estou quase acabando. Preciso entregar as letras que escrevi na sexta, na reunião sobre o álbum, já estamos demorando muito com isso — respirou fundo. — Essa coisa de música temática é complicada, ainda mais tendo que complementar a letra escrita por outra pessoa. E eu queria escrever algo legal para a parte do Sehun.

— É a música relacionada ao poder dele?

— Não, é a do Kyungsoo. _"Gravity"_.

Baekhyun acenou positivamente, orgulhoso de ver como as participações de Chanyeol como compositor aumentavam a cada álbum. E ele amava trabalhar com Kyungsoo, então entendia de onde vinha o perfeccionismo. Era um de seus melhores amigos, afinal.

— Posso ouvir o que já fez até agora? — perguntou, deixando a caixa de _tonkatsu_ vazia e os _chopsticks_ dentro da sacola onde tinham vindo.

Recebeu um aceno positivo e um dedo que apontava a mesa de som, indicando que ele é quem deveria dar o _play_ , pois Chanyeol ainda se ocupava demais com o jantar para isso. Sorrindo, Baekhyun arrastou a cadeira de rodinhas até a mesa e procurou na tela os controles certos para reiniciar a música. Os sintetizadores e a voz do compositor principal tomaram conta da sala pequena, numa versão ainda crua do que viria a ser a canção final. Ainda assim, movido pela batida empolgante, Baekhyun começou a se remexer no próprio lugar, dançando de um jeito esquisitinho e dando gritinhos em partes estratégicas, fazendo Chanyeol se contorcer de rir com a reação exagerada. Mas logo que a seção dedicada ao rap chegou, Baekhyun parou quieto, prestando atenção à letra.

— Ficou ótimo, Chanyeollie! — afirmou com um enorme sorriso ao final dos acordes, empurrando a coxa do amigo com a ponta do pé coberto com uma meia felpuda.

— Sério? — ele retrucou incerto, descartando sua embalagem da refeição da mesma forma que Baekhyun havia feito e passando a língua nos lábios para buscar um restinho de sabor do molho _teriyaki_. — Reescrevi isso umas três vezes, espero que gostem.

— Vão gostar, se encaixa perfeitamente no conceit- Espera... — interrompeu-se ao ver no cantinho da tela outro ícone acompanhado do nome _"Baekhyun's Song"_. — O quê? Você tá escrevendo a minha música também?

O barulho que Chanyeol fez ao se deslocar de onde estava foi tão absurdo que parecia que ele estava chegando até a mesa de som montado numa moto, não sentado numa cadeira de rodinhas.

— Isso... não é nada. Só um teste. Não vou mostrar na reunião de sexta. — Afirmou, empurrando um pouco Baekhyun para o lado e tomando o controle do computador, fechando todas as janelas com conteúdo minimamente suspeito.

O rapaz olhou-o desconfiado, achando graça daquele surto de timidez e se perguntando o que ele estava escondendo. Tentou alcançar novamente o mouse, mas foi impedido pelas mãos grandes que não o deixavam nem chegar perto dos aparelhos mais. Baekhyun riu esperto, sabendo exatamente o que deveria fazer, e Chanyeol arregalou os olhos desesperado ao ver os dedos finos vindo na direção exata de sua barriga.

— Não, Baekhyun, tô te avisando...

O sorriso no rosto do rapaz aumentou até os caninos pontudinhos parecerem duas presas. Chanyeol pedir para Baekhyun não fazer alguma coisa era praticamente um convite para que ele agisse da forma contrária. O Byun conhecia bem o fraco que o outro tinha por cócegas. Principalmente as _suas_ cócegas. Porque Baekhyun era o único que tinha a noção exata de onde apertar para fazer Chanyeol se dobrar de rir até cair no chão sem fôlego e implorando para que parasse. Provocá-lo era e sempre seria seu _hobby_ preferido no mundo todo. Amava a forma como Chanyeol se desmanchava sob seus toques e seus olhares repletos de segundas intenções, cheio de vergonha e de outros sentimentos que ele tentava a todo custo não demonstrar, mas sempre falhava miseravelmente.

Assim se iniciou uma pequena guerra entre os dois, na qual Baekhyun tentava dar _play_ no que queria ouvir com uma mão e apertava as costelas de Chanyeol com a outra. Ele mesmo ria alto ao ver o rapaz gargalhando involuntariamente, o corpo em espasmos, totalmente vulnerável e inútil na tarefa de impedi-lo. E, apesar de ser muito mais forte, Baekhyun era mais ágil e logo as primeiras notas da música intitulada com seu nome começaram a soar.

— Baek... hyun... é sério... para... — Chanyeol suplicava, buscando ar entre as poucas palavras que conseguia dizer.

De alguma forma, Baekhyun havia parado sobre o colo do amigo, ambos se esforçando para não desequilibrarem sobre o móvel de base instável. Com certa adoração, constatou que Chanyeol estava vermelho até a ponta das orelhas. Se era do esforço ou da inquietação pela proximidade do Byun, nenhum dos dois sabia.

— Para de palhaçada, Chanyeol! Tá com medo de quê? — perguntou debochado, parando as cócegas aos pouquinhos para poder escutar a letra por baixo de todo aquele tumulto, até que os primeiros versos surgiram.

 

_Quando vejo as estrelas brilhando tão intensamente_

__

_Sinto como se olhasse para você_

__

_Você se parece com tudo o que brilha_

__

_Quando o céu noturno escurece_

__

_O mundo inteiro se enc-_

 

Os acordes foram silenciados de súbito quando Chanyeol aproveitou o momento de distração de Baekhyun e se esticou inteiro para apertar violentamente o botão de parar. E tudo parecia ter parado junto com a música. A respiração de Baekhyun ficou em suspenso enquanto o rapaz estava perplexo, o olhar vidrado em um Chanyeol ofegante. Tinha certeza que faltava pouco para ouvir o barulho de seu coração que batia forte ecoando como se plugado em uma caixa de som.

— Isso é... pra mim? 

Era muito difícil para Chanyeol negar que, sim, tinha escrito a música inteira pensando na pessoa à sua frente. Aquela que, justamente como na letra, brilhava mais do que todas as estrelas do céu quando estavam juntos, rindo, conversando, brincando, brigando, o que fosse. Era difícil demais manter a compostura ao lado do Byun quando ele estava tão perto que a respiração fraca batia como brisa em seu rosto, e as pintinhas ficavam evidentes na pele clara como porcelana. Era a mais árdua das tarefas se manter quieto, e não apenas findar a pouca distância que os separava com aqueles lábios que pareciam feitos de frutas e mel, sempre convidando-o a provar um pouco.

Mas Chanyeol havia criado barreiras demais em torno de si e aprendido a se manter seguro lá dentro, de portas e janelas bem trancados.

— Eu não vou mostrar na reunião — repetiu, evitando uma resposta direta e sentindo a boca repentinamente seca, uma reação involuntária que parecia pedir pelos lábios úmidos do outro — é só um teste. De criatividade.

Os olhos pequenos finalmente piscaram, incrédulos. Porque não adiantava se esconder de Baekhyun, ele sabia. Aquilo não era um teste mais do que todas as vezes em que haviam passado por aquela mesma situação, o momento de dúvida pairando entre eles com um peso que Chanyeol nunca estava disposto a carregar. Isso doía demais, a forma como ele escorria por entre seus dedos toda vez que sentimentos além da amizade emergiam.

— Chanyeollie... vamos conversar... — disse num tom ameno, as mãos que antes atacavam seus pontos sensíveis à procura de risos agora depositadas gentilmente sobre os braços débeis do amigo.

— Não temos nada o que conversar.

Chanyeol moveu-se, esquivo, para forçar Baekhyun a sair de seu colo e sentar-se na outra cadeira e a forma com que as palavras saíam de sua boca era fria, mas Baekhyun não se deixava enganar. Não era à toa que Chanyeol era considerado um bom ator. E aquela atitude evasiva o deixava louco, todas as vezes. Viviam há anos naquele mesmo círculo vicioso e, por mais que Baekhyun tentasse esquecê-lo e se aventurasse em alguns relacionamentos que invariavelmente fracassavam, sempre voltava ao ponto de partida, encarando aqueles olhos grandes e falsamente distantes.

— Não temos, não é? — desafiou, de queixo erguido. — Nunca temos. — Viu quando as pupilas de Chanyeol tremeluziram por um segundo e logo se desviaram, findando o assunto sem que chegassem a uma conclusão. De novo. — Quer saber? Foda-se. Pra mim chega — esbravejou.

Baekhyun empurrou com raiva a cadeira para trás, fazendo-a bater na mesa e derrubar alguns bonecos que Chanyeol tão cuidadosamente havia enfileirado sobre os instrumentos. E decidiu: aquela seria a última vez que seu coração seria partido.

 

♬

 

Já era sexta e a reunião de audição das músicas do novo álbum finalmente havia agrupado todos os membros do EXO, incluindo Yixing, que havia dado uma pausa super rápida em seus compromissos pessoais para fazer parte dela. Todos pareciam empolgados com a aproximação do _comeback_ e a visita do amigo chinês. Exceto Chanyeol. Este havia passado a semana inteira trancado no próprio quarto ou saindo do dormitório às escondidas como um fugitivo. Os amigos já estavam habituados àqueles rompantes de mau humor e nada questionavam, mas Baekhyun sabia bem o motivo daquele comportamento. Ele mesmo sentia-se péssimo. Era desgastante demais tentar cicatrizar certas feridas quando a faca que o apunhalava ficava bem no meio do caminho o tempo todo. Baekhyun não tinha espaço nem privacidade suficiente para esquecê-lo. E nem queria. Mas _precisava_.

Sentaram-se todos — cantores, _managers_ , coreógrafo e produtores — ao redor da mesa grande e retangular de uma das salas da SM Entertainment. Os equipamentos de áudio já estavam prontos e a apresentação com as músicas engatilhada no computador do produtor de Artistas e Repertório dedicado apenas ao EXO. Baekhyun e Chanyeol sentavam-se frente a frente sem maiores constrangimentos, já que havia um espaço enorme entre eles e muita gente ao redor e, de qualquer forma, o rapper fez questão de permanecer o tempo todo de braços cruzados e cabeça baixa, os olhos escondidos pela sombra do boné durante a reunião.

— Podemos começar? — indagou um Junmyeon animado à mesa agora cheia, do jeito que ele gostava.

Durante vários minutos, Baekhyun empurrou suas mágoas para escanteio, tentando ao máximo focar no que desenvolviam. Era muito sério quando se tratava de trabalho, costumava ser crítico e tinha a tendência de interferir com opiniões criativas que quase sempre eram bem acatadas por todos. Os presentes escutaram e discutiram atentamente as quatro primeiras músicas do álbum: a música título — que já conheciam há algumas semanas, desde que começaram a praticar a coreografia — e outras três inéditas e muito bem aceitas, incluindo _"Gravity"_ , cujo rap composto por Chanyeol rendeu-lhe muitos elogios e um abraço meio desajeitado de Sehun, agradecido pelos versos bem escritos.

— A próxima música se chama _"With you"_ e é sua, Baekhyun — anunciou o produtor, recebendo um aceno positivo do próprio. — A letra também é do nosso amigo Chanyeol aqui.

Baekhyun levantou os olhos do papel onde anotava pequenos lembretes sobre a reunião e olhou diretamente para Chanyeol, confuso porque realmente tinha acreditado que ele não apresentaria a música que havia escrito para si. E mesmo atônito, reparou o momento em que Yongmin, seu manager e amigo mais do que atento, sorveu ansioso vários goles de café gelado de uma vez só, desviando o olhar para não denunciar o que estava se passando por sua cabeça. Jongdae, em outro canto da mesa, olhou para Minseok de esguelha, que por sua vez olhou para Sehun, que coçou o nariz na tentativa de disfarçar uma risada. Era mais do que óbvio que metade dos que estavam ali sabia o que estava por vir.

Debaixo de um silêncio sepulcral, _"With you"_ começou a tocar, e finalmente o resto da letra foi revelado a Baekhyun com a voz grossa de Chanyeol interpretando cada linha com seu jeitinho único de cantar, rouco e meio sofrido.

 

_Quando vejo as estrelas brilhando tão intensamente_

__

_Sinto como se olhasse para você_

__

_Você se parece com tudo o que brilha_

__

_Quando o céu noturno escurece_

__

_O mundo inteiro se enche de luz_

__

_Você naturalmente segura a minha mão_

__

_E repentinamente está brilhando com as minhas cores_

__

 

__

_Às vezes eu penso_

__

_Quando te vejo sorrindo alegremente_

__

_Que seus olhos, lábios e tudo mais_

__

_Se parecem com os meus_

__

 

__

_É como se seus olhos escuros capturassem a minha luz_

__

_E você brilhasse tão forte como eu_

__

_Às vezes vejo a mim mesmo quando olho para você_

 

Baekhyun jogou o corpo para trás, colocando as mãos atrás da cabeça e encarando o teto como se estivesse concentrado em ouvir a música quando, na verdade, sentia apenas uma vontade insana de chorar de frustração e de paixão, na mesma medida.

 

_Essa noite senti que não poderia dormir_

__

_Mas nunca antes achei que me sentiria tão bem_

__

_Especialmente quando posso passar esse tempo pensando em você_

__

 

__

_Vamos conversar a noite toda_

__

_Perguntando-nos como foi nosso dia_

__

_E quando você diz que essa está sendo a melhor parte dele_

__

_Brilho ainda mais graças a você_

__

 

__

_Sempre que estou olhando para você_

__

_Você está olhando para mim também_

__

_Você é como um espelho, em cada expressão_

__

_Incluindo o jeito como você fala_

__

_Sinto-me como se fosse eu que tivesse dito_

__

 

__

_Pouco a pouco estamos nos transformando em um_

__

_E me pergunto como me vejo em seu mundo_

__

_Como em um hábito, me vejo mais uma vez em seus olhos_

__

 

__

_Hoje a noite demora a chegar enquanto te olho_

__

_E quero fazer o tempo parar_

__

_Para assim te ter em meus olhos um pouco mais_

__

_Só para mim_

__

 

__

_Me prometa agora que quando todas as luzes se apagarem_

__

_Assim como nesta noite_

__

_Você sempre brilhará comigo_

__

 

__

_Amo você_

 

— Uau! Que incrível! — disse Junmyeon, fazendo suas palmas solitárias ecoarem na sala totalmente silenciosa, aparentando estar alheio ao clima tenso que rondava por ali. — Parabéns, Chanyeol-ssi! — elogiou, dando palmadinhas no ombro do rapaz que continuava de cabeça baixa e, se fosse possível, ainda mais afundado em sua cadeira, como se quisesse ser engolfado por ela para sempre.

— O que acharam? Alguma consideração? — perguntou o produtor ainda muito profissional e talvez um pouco entediado, percorrendo o olhar pelos membros do grupo.

— Bela letra, Chanyeol _hyung_. — Sehun apontou, com um tom debochado percebido por poucos. — Romântica.

Chanyeol arregalou os olhos para o amigo, chocado com a ousadia do desgraçado. Mas sentiu-se vingado quando o _maknae_ se encolheu ao receber um chute de Minseok por baixo da mesa. Ninguém se importou muito, o mais velho tendia a bater nos outros membros de vez em quando, só por esporte. Jongdae permaneceu quieto, fitando o tampo de madeira branca, tentando a todo custo entrar em uma outra realidade, porque aquela estava constrangedora demais. Yongmin já estava bebendo água de gelo derretido do fundo do copo, igualmente sem reação.

— E você, Baekhyun, o que achou? — Junmyeon perguntou, inocente. — A música é sua, afinal.

Baekhyun abaixou a cabeça e endireitou o corpo para encarar o líder, mas era impossível evitar olhar para Chanyeol também, quando ele estava bem ao lado. E ainda mais porque ele agora o olhava de volta, frágil demais sob a expressão analítica do amigo.

— É uma boa música para a _mid section_ da próxima turnê — respondeu simplesmente.

O semblante de Chanyeol murchou como uma flor no inverno rigoroso com a resposta impessoal. Talvez tivesse realmente estragado tudo daquela vez.

— Ok, então! — disse o produtor após anotar a sugestão de Baekhyun. — Vamos para a próxima, _"24/7"_.

 

♬

 

Nos corredores da empresa, caminhando de volta para os seus respectivos veículos, Baekhyun foi interceptado por um Chanyeol acanhado.

— Vai voltar comigo de moto?

— Não — o rapaz respondeu com um tom mais seco que o deserto de Dubai.

Chanyeol suspirou, segurando delicadamente a pontinha da manga da camiseta folgada do amigo. Baekhyun vinha gostando de usar roupas do tamanho das de Chanyeol nos últimos tempos, inclusive lhe roubando uma peça ou duas de vez em quando. Intimamente, achava aquela mania uma gracinha. Mas óbvio que jamais externava.

— Baekhyunnie... eu... — hesitou, e pôde ver nos olhos dele um lampejo de provocação misturada com esperança. Infelizmente, não era o suficiente para fazer Chanyeol pensar em uma explicação boa o suficiente — A música, ela...

Baekhyun levantou a mão livre até a altura dos olhos do amigo, num pedido mudo para que ele parasse. Estava farto de receber tantas indiretas para depois ser bombardeado de incertezas. Dessa vez teve até declaração de amor em público, que não servia para porcaria nenhuma se ele não tinha culhões de assumir. Chega, já tinham ido longe demais.

— Vou com Yongmin _hyung_ e Jongdae comprar comida e bebida para comemorarmos a visita do Yixing _hyung_. Te vejo em casa.

E assim deu o assunto por encerrado, libertando-se com certa dificuldade de Chanyeol. Não porque ele o prendesse com firmeza, mas simplesmente por ser doloroso demais manter-se longe.

 

♬

 

Uma algazarra alegre tomou conta do dormitório naquela noite de sexta, como não acontecia há muito, muito tempo. Música e conversa alta se espalhavam entre garrafas de cerveja, _soju_ e uma quantidade absurda de petiscos. Por mais que fossem apenas os nove e os _managers_ , a sensação era que o Natal havia chegado mais cedo com a presença de Yixing. Nas caixas de som caríssimas com que Chanyeol havia equipado a sala recentemente, músicas de diversos estilos se misturavam numa playlist eclética onde todos podiam colaborar com seus _hits_ preferidos. Em algum momento, Minseok colocou _Kokobop_ para tocar por piada, arrancando vaias e protestos de todos, principalmente de Kyungsoo, que ameaçou cortá-lo com uma faca de pão caso não trocasse a faixa. Não aguentavam mais ouvir aquele troço.

Tudo parecia aparentemente tranquilo, porém Baekhyun resolveu que deveria ir deitar-se cedo. Não que a celebração não estivesse boa, pelo contrário. Estava tanto que ele já sentia as bochechas esquentando levemente devido ao álcool ingerido. Mas ele sabia bem a hora de parar. Alguns de seus amigos, pelo contrário, estavam dispostos a terminar a noite embriagados, o que era o caso de Chanyeol, sentado no chão ao lado de uma pilha de garrafas vazias. E esse era o principal motivo pelo qual Baekhyun estava se retirando. Sabia que, mesmo sendo muito resistente ao álcool, Chanyeol se tornava extremamente manhoso e carente após vários goles de _soju_ , e temeu ser abordado com carinhos, abraços e meias palavras que ele fingiria não ter dito no dia seguinte.

O mais silenciosamente que pôde, Baekhyun levantou-se e rumou para o quarto que agora era só seu com a ausência de Yixing e de um dos _managers_ , que havia se casado. Tomou um longo e bom banho, esfregando o couro cabeludo com bastante shampoo, como de costume, e vestiu a roupa mais confortável que encontrou no armário bagunçado antes de cair na cama com uma caixa de chocolates do lado e o videogame portátil nas mãos. Aquela estava sendo sua rotina nos últimos dias, porque decidiu que merecia se mimar pelo menos um pouco. O chocolate pelo menos o acalmava e o videogame o distraía, ajudando-o a não pensar em Chanyeol enquanto jogava.

Após alguns minutos, sentiu as pálpebras pesadas e levantou-se para escovar os dentes antes de dormir, mas foi surpreendido ao abrir a porta do quarto e dar de cara com Chanyeol parado ali, apoiado no batente e encarando o chão sem saber direito o que fazer. Encarou-o, quieto, esperando que ele dissesse algo que justificasse aquela visita tão incomum, mas ele apenas o olhou por baixo dos cílios grossos. Era em momentos como aquele que Baekhyun entendia a parte da sua música que dizia _"Às vezes vejo a mim mesmo quando olho para você"_ , porque Baekhyun sempre se via refletido naqueles olhos brilhantes, sabendo que sua expressão espelhava a do outro como se fossem partes da mesma pessoa.

— Está bêbado? — perguntou, azedo, querendo tirar logo aquele tópico do caminho. Não iria aceitar desculpas ou o que quer que fosse de um Chanyeol embriagado, sua paciência estava no limite e ainda preservava o pouco de dignidade que lhe sobrou.

O rapaz suspirou, ajeitando a postura e ocupando quase todo o espaço da porta. Às vezes Baekhyun esquecia como ele estava se tornando enorme, mesmo que por dentro ainda fosse tão pequeno e frágil como sempre havia sido.

— Não. — Respondeu, jogando os cabelos úmidos de um banho recém tomado para trás. Os fios compridos voltaram a cair sobre os olhos, teimosos, trazendo um cheiro gostoso que acertou Baekhyun como um soco no estômago. — Escute, Baekhyun. Sobre a música... Eu queria dizer que não foi a intenção...

E lá estava de novo, aquela evasão descarada que Baekhyun não suportava mais. Rolou os olhos, exasperado, e empurrou a porta por dentro. Foda-se escovar os dentes, só queria Chanyeol fora de seu espaço pessoal o mais rápido possível. Quase havia conseguido bater a madeira na cara do rapaz, quando sentiu certa resistência. Ele estava segurando a porta aberta, empurrando-a de volta com uma facilidade que espantou Baekhyun ligeiramente. Maldita academia que estava surtindo efeito!

— O que você quer, Chanyeol? — indagou impaciente.

— Você não entendeu, eu... Vamos conversar.

Por mais que sua expressão estivesse impassível, a boca de Baekhyun se contraiu levemente, um sinal claro de que ele estava furioso.

— Ok, que seja.

Irritado, Baekhyun cravou os dedos na camiseta velha de dormir de Chanyeol, puxando-o para dentro do quarto e fechando a porta às suas costas. Estava prestes a arrancar dele no mínimo um pedido de desculpas bastante elaborado e uma promessa de nunca mais iludi-lo com falsas confissões quando sentiu. Sentiu o coração dele pulsando debaixo de sua palma, forte e rápido. Sua expressão se abrandou na mesma hora e subitamente não conseguia mais olhar nos olhos do outro de novo, porque sabia que veria ali seus próprios sentimentos entregues numa bandeja.

— É difícil pra mim — ele disse, numa voz baixa, com medo de quebrar o próprio encanto e sair correndo dali como já havia acontecido muitas vezes antes. — Eu nunca pensei que... Você é um homem, Baekhyunnie.

Era impressionante como Chanyeol podia ser tão bom com palavras quando compunha e tão ruim quando se tratava de falar dos próprios sentimentos em voz alta. Já tinha perdido as contas de quantas vezes havia chorado no meio de um show simplesmente porque sentir certas palavras saindo de sua boca tornava-as reais demais.

Baekhyun balançou a cabeça, compreensivo. Entendia a posição dele, jurava que entendia. Era complicado lidar com aquele tipo de sentimento e desejo na sociedade em que viviam. Mas... eram eles. Baekhyun sentia que podiam alcançar os céus juntos, que eram invencíveis. Por que Chanyeol não sentia o mesmo?

— Eu sou seu melhor amigo — corrigiu-o, os dedos se fechando com ainda mais força ao redor da malha desgastada, procurando estabilidade para continuar. — Sou seu espelho, lembra? — perguntou, citando parte da letra de _"With you"_.

— _"Você se parece com tudo o que brilha"_ — Chanyeol, num assomo de coragem, cobriu a mão de Baekhyun com a sua e fez o aperto se afrouxar aos poucos. Por que era tão doloroso dizer uma verdade, mesmo uma tão bonita como aquela? — Eu tenho medo — admitiu, por fim.

— Eu não — o outro retrucou, com um fulgor no olhar que o desestabilizou.

"Destemido" era o lema da vida de Baekhyun, e Chanyeol o admirava tanto por isso... Não havia aventura nas montanhas cobertas de gelo ou mergulhos no mar aberto que se comparassem à coragem de apenas se deixar ser quem é. Baekhyun vivia plenamente cada segundo, se doava por completo a tudo que fazia e se mostrava um verdadeiro herói perante as dificuldades da vida. E Chanyeol percebeu ali que precisaria dar alguns passos a mais se não quisesse perdê-lo. E só de pensar na possibilidade, a garganta se fechava em pavor.

Devagar, como se testasse até onde conseguiria ir, Chanyeol ergueu a outra mão, segurando o rosto pequeno com gentileza. Sentia a pele aveludada sob a ponta dos dedos, como se fossem esses a receber um carinho do outro e não o contrário. Baekhyun era tão, tão lindo que doía. Sempre havia sido, mas parecia que a idade aparava as poucas arestas que faltavam e ele se tornava cada dia mais angelical.

Em outra investida acanhada, soltou a mão que segurava a de Baekhyun sobre seu coração e a guiou, ainda um pouco inerte, até os cabelos macios e sem muita forma após serem secos com pouco cuidado. Os fios que no momento estavam castanhos caíam como uma cascata sobre os olhos que pareciam tão pequenos sem maquiagem, escondidos por trás dos enormes óculos dourados. Experimentou empurrá-los para trás, notando o ar que saía todo de uma vez pela boca de Baekhyun. Não sabia desde quando ele estava segurando a respiração, chocado demais com seus avanços tímidos. O movimento sutil dos lábios fez Chanyeol trocar sua atenção para aquela área e ele viu com clareza a pintinha que já era a marca registrada do Byun. Tão adorável que seu coração poderia sair correndo do peito em total desatino a qualquer momento. E Baekhyun reparou, porque sentia o músculo retumbar sob seu toque agora delicado, subindo e descendo pelo tórax musculoso, acalmando-o gentilmente.

O carinho funcionou e após alguns momentos Chanyeol sentiu-se tranquilo o suficiente para dar um passo à frente, ainda segurando o rosto do amigo em suas mãos grandes enquanto aproximava o seu devagar, sem querer fechar os olhos. Precisava saber que estava acontecendo, que era real, e nada na sua vida poderia ser mais real do que os olhos de Baekhyun. Encostou suavemente os próprios lábios carnudos aos finos de Baekhyun, cobrindo-os quase por completo num selar inocente. E foi bom demais, muito mais do que poderia imaginar, porque ele tinha uma boca tão macia e lisinha que parecia se desmanchar sob a sua.

Baekhyun, por sua vez, achou que fosse realmente se desmanchar ali mesmo em meio a um beijo tão simples quanto o de duas crianças que estão descobrindo o amor pela primeira vez. Entreabriu um pouco os lábios, o suficiente para capturar o inferior de Chanyeol com o seu por alguns segundos. Se pudesse, beijaria aquela boca em todos os momentos possíveis, até o fim da vida. Mas se afastou minimamente para recobrar a consciência semi perdida em algum lugar durante aquele curto período de tempo.

— Foi bom? — Perguntou de olhos fechados, soprando as palavras num sussurro quase inaudível. Chanyeol afirmou com um aceno, anestesiado. A atmosfera pesava entre eles de tal forma que se o Apocalipse estivesse acontecendo do lado de fora daquele quarto, eles jamais tomariam conhecimento. — Confia em mim, Chanyeol.

O pedido sôfrego de Baekhyun desceu sobre o Park como um banho quente no inverno, derretendo tudo que estava no caminho, a dúvida, a insegurança, o medo do desconhecido. Chanyeol sentia-se incrivelmente puro e completo entre aquele braços que agora rodeavam seu pescoço, e mãos que se embrenhavam por seus cabelos escuros. Tomado por uma ternura indomável, tornou a beijá-lo, dessa vez movendo discretamente os lábios sobre os do outro, entrelaçando-os com uma sintonia impecável. Óbvio, se eles eram absurdamente sincronizados na maioria das vezes em que estavam juntos, não seria diferente naquela situação.

Docemente, Baekhyun ousou passar a língua sobre os lábios já úmidos do maior. Chanyeol achou aquilo bom demais, e decidiu usar a sua também, encontrando a do outro no meio do caminho. E ficou encantado em perceber como era macia, enquanto se movia com cautela, provando, saboreando, fazendo um verdadeiro carinho dentro de sua boca. Era incrível, como um beijo jamais havia sido antes, e Chanyeol se sentiu impelido a segurá-la com os próprios lábios, chupando a pontinha com certa moderação, ainda assim levando Baekhyun a gemer bem baixinho. Afastou-se, encarando confuso o rosto um pouco corado da reação espontânea, mas ainda inabalável, convicto das próprias emoções. Chanyeol subitamente viu-se necessitado por ter mais daquilo, sentia que poderia morrer se não tivesse novamente aquelas reações por si e para si e o beijou mais uma vez, muito mais confiante, de boca e coração abertos.

Deixou uma das mãos escorregar pelas costas de Baekhyun e se firmar na cintura fina, que respondeu com um ondular involuntário ao aperto gostoso sobre a camiseta. Avançou ainda mais, fazendo-o curvar-se sem apoio para trás, pois a diferença de altura era absurda. Alojou confortavelmente a outra mão na curva sinuosa demais no corpo masculino, guiando-o até Baekhyun estar sentado sobre a escrivaninha ao lado deles, onde geralmente ficava seu notebook e alguns equipamentos de jogos. Daquela forma, suas alturas se pareavam um pouco mais, não muito, mas o suficiente para que Chanyeol o beijasse com um pouco mais de facilidade.

Estavam próximos demais, e o cheiro de sabonete de Baekhyun invadiu seus sentidos de uma forma que o fez saber exatamente o que queria fazer, mesmo que em sua mente não tivesse nenhuma ideia concreta formada. Estava agindo apenas pelo instinto e pelo que sempre desejou fazer, intimamente, durante quase sete anos inteiros. Desgrudou-se dos lábios doces para descer os beijos pelo pescoço fino, o que o levou a eventualmente selar a clavícula marcada. Baekhyun respirava fundo, as mãos acariciando o abdômen definido de Chanyeol, totalmente entregue. As pernas grossas se abriram mais para que ele pudesse chegar ainda mais perto, e a ação fez Chanyeol, desconcertado, sentir uma guinada forte no baixo ventre. Era sabido por todos o quanto Baekhyun podia ser sensual quando queria, mas daquela maneira era quase impossível de se olhar, era como encarar o sol a olhos nus ou tocar o fogo com as próprias mãos. Os olhos semicerrados diziam o quanto o desejava, o quanto havia ansiado por aqueles beijos e toques. E mostrou que não estava disposto a esperar mais ao puxá-lo novamente pela camiseta já esgarçada até estarem tão juntos que puderam sentir as ereções já formadas um do outro. Tinha sido rápido porque era gostoso demais, certo demais, e porque não aguentavam mais deixar estagnada a atração óbvia que tinham um pelo outro.

Baekhyun gemia sem parar dentro da boca de Chanyeol — o que era esperado, uma vez que era uma pessoa extremamente barulhenta na vida — que, ao ouvir cada um daqueles lindos sons, sentia que descia em espirais até um poço de arrebatamento, apertando as coxas grossas enquanto se movia sobre o corpo menor que o seu, procurando alívio ao esfregar seus membros ainda cobertos.

— Baekhyun... eu... — hesitou, beijando-o por todo pescoço e colo, faminto, mas sem coragem de pedir que concretizassem o que estavam começando ali.

— Me leva pra cama — ordenou, intuindo o que o outro queria dizer.

Chanyeol encarou mais uma vez o rosto obscenamente resoluto de Baekhyun, imediatamente assumindo aquela mesma expressão. Eles eram, definitivamente, um espelho um do outro.

O mais alto colocou as mãos sob as coxas de Baekhyun, que enlaçou sua cintura com as pernas. Parecia fácil para um homem como Chanyeol levantar um cara tão mais baixo e magro do que ele, mas a realidade é que o rapaz nem era tão leve assim. Baekhyun riu da careta de esforço que o outro fez ao levantá-lo, uma risada gostosa que veio do fundo da garganta.

— Tá pesadinho, hein? — Chanyeol zombou, fazendo Baekhyun abrir a boca, ofendido.

— Vai se foder! — xingou, mesmo que o sorriso em seu rosto tirasse toda a seriedade do insulto.

Chanyeol soube que estava apaixonado naquele momento. Porque aquilo era o que eles eram sempre, implicantes, ruidosos e risonhos. Jamais havia passado pela sua cabeça que poderia ter tudo isso e ainda dar uns amassos gostosos demais no tempo vago. Era perfeito.

Sorrindo como um bobo, avançou sobre os lábios já vermelhos e inchados de Baekhyun, roubando-lhe mais alguns beijos até se alojarem na cama espaçosa. Cobriu o corpo que para si era pequeno em relação ao seu e voltou a beijá-lo, as mãos agora dedicadas a se infiltrarem sob a camiseta antiga, tocando tudo o que estava ao seu alcance. Foi com mais um pouco de espanto que notou a familiaridade da peça de roupa.

— Ei, isso é meu...

— Pode ficar — um sorriso sem vergonha estava fixo no rosto do Byun quando ele apenas colocou os próprios óculos de lado e retirou a camiseta, jogando na cara de Chanyeol sem cerimônias. E riu alto quando o rapaz afastou-a para o lado, revelando uma expressão retorcida e engraçadinha que dizia com todas as letras: "você me paga".

Chanyeol atacou o pescoço de Baekhyun, puxando o quadril do outro para cima. Ele ainda mantinha as pernas cravadas ao seu redor e se movia inquieto contra sua ereção. Sem pensar demais, Chanyeol espalmou uma das mãos sobre a barriga adoravelmente fora de forma, alisando a pele e sentindo a textura sedosa dos ombros até a cintura. Era meio absurdo o fato de Baekhyun não apenas parecer, mas de fato ser absolutamente gostoso. Sua imaginação, mesmo fértil, jamais poderia ir tão longe. Lambeu os próprios lábios, ansioso, ao descer os toques para dentro da calça xadrez do outro, percebendo como a bunda de Baekhyun era firme e lisinha. Deslizou a palma por uma das bandas, sentindo a pele febril e a forma como o rapaz se empertigava ainda mais em sua direção daquela forma. Beijou e mordeu o queixo fino, sem acreditar que tinha se privado daquilo por tanto tempo, subitamente lembrando-se de sua falta de experiência.

— Eu não sei como fazer isso. — Chanyeol confidenciou envergonhado. — Não com outro homem.

Baekhyun sorriu ternamente, pensando que o amigo parecia só um menino, às vezes. Abraçou-o, apertado, o corpo gigante pesando sobre o seu até quase sufocá-lo, mas era aconchegante mesmo assim.

— Confia em mim — murmurou pela segunda vez rente ao ouvido dele, depositando um beijo afetuoso atrás da orelha.

Carinhosamente, apoiou ambas as mãos nos ombros fortes e empurrou o rapaz para o lado até que estivesse com as costas apoiadas no colchão macio. Com os joelhos de cada lado de seu quadril, Baekhyun se curvou para beijar cada pedaço de pele que se revelava conforme afastava o tecido da camiseta para cima. Usou a língua uma vez, com calma e sem tirar os olhos dos dele, recebendo de presente uma respiração profunda e ruidosa que o aqueceu da cabeça aos pés. Sorriu contra a pele cheirosa, subindo os beijos molhados até o peitoral, onde decidiu dar uma leve mordida sobre a carne saliente, deixando-a avermelhada. Com dedos delicados, terminou de retirar toda a camiseta do outro e parou por um minuto com as mãos espalmadas no tronco nu.

— O que... o que foi? — perguntou Chanyeol, preocupado com a pausa inesperada.

Baekhyun piscou lentamente, a cabeça um pouco jogada para um dos lados, analisando a cena nos mínimos detalhes.

— Nada — balançou a cabeça minimamente, reforçando a afirmação. — Você é muito lindo. Eu quero tudo pra mim.

Chanyeol sorriu, sentindo as próprias bochechas esquentarem de vergonha.

— Egoísta — brincou, tornando-se sério um segundo depois. — É tudo seu.

Baekhyun levantou os olhos para encontrar os dele e recebeu um levantar de lábios tímido que fez com que uma covinha se formasse na bochecha cheinha. Pensou por um segundo que fosse explodir de amor e concluiu que jamais havia desejado nada com tanto fervor antes.

Afastou-se por um segundo para retirar a própria calça e a do outro, percebendo como a dele estava molhada de pré-gozo por dentro. Seu peito se encheu de um certo orgulho próprio e teve que reprimir um sorriso, mordendo os lábios.

Ao voltar engatinhando à posição inicial e decidido a injetar um pouco de coragem em Chanyeol, Baekhyun deixou que uma das mãos corresse até a ereção que despontava visivelmente, bombeando algumas vezes com lentidão e firmeza. Chanyeol apertou os olhos e jogou a cabeça para trás, uma rouquidão saindo do fundo do peito quando Baekhyun esfregou o polegar repetidas vezes na glande molhada. O primeiro toque tinha sido intenso demais e Baekhyun se abaixou para selar os lábios carnudos calmamente, massageando o membro duro com carinho e menos pressão, dando tempo para que Chanyeol se acalmasse. Quando ele finalmente abriu os olhos nublados de prazer, viu que estavam ainda repletos de dúvidas.

— A gente não precisa fazer tudo de uma vez só — falou suavemente, distribuindo beijinhos pela mandíbula. — A gente tem tempo, não tem?

— _Uhum..._ — Chanyeol murmurou, parecendo não ter condições de elaborar uma frase melhor, perdido em gemidos graves e baixos ao sentir os dedos de Baekhyun trabalhando de maneira tão habilidosa em seu membro já necessitado. — _hm..._

— A gente vai com calma, tá bom? Bem devagarinho...

O maior gemeu mais alto e grave dessa vez, apertando a bunda de Baekhyun com força, sabendo bem onde ele queria chegar com aquela provocação escondida por baixo de toda a meiguice. Chanyeol, como todo filho caçula, adorava ser mimado e tratado com delicadeza. Baekhyun também, mas amava cuidar das pessoas igualmente, principalmente em se tratando daquele gigante todo manhoso. E mal podia esperar para ver como Chanyeol reagiria aos seus estímulos, todos eles, quantos ele pedisse e permitisse. Havia um caminho todo cheio de novidades pela frente.

 

♬

 

Estava claro lá fora quando Baekhyun escutou a maçaneta do quarto ranger. Chanyeol ainda dormia profundamente, a bochecha apertada contra a barriga do amigo, o rostinho sereno subindo e descendo conforme a respiração do rapaz, que já estava acordado há alguns minutos.

Os cabelos acobreados de Sehun apareceram na fresta aberta da porta junto dos pelos brancos e enrolados de Vivi. Precisou de alguns segundos apurando a visão do quarto escuro e, chocado com o que estava presenciando — dois de seus melhores amigos nus e enrolados nos mesmos lençóis — cobriu os olhos do cachorrinho. Se soubesse que seu bebê seria exposto àquele tipo de safadeza, jamais o teria trazido para passar alguns dias no dormitório.

Baekhyun se segurou para não rir e despertar Chanyeol e levou um indicador aos lábios, pedindo silêncio ao amigo, que mimicou um _"que porra é essa?"_ sem usar a voz. O mais velho tentou enxotá-lo com um gesto das mãos, mas recebeu uma careta exasperada e a visão do Rolex do amigo, um gesto simples que indicava que estavam atrasados para algum compromisso para o qual, sinceramente, se não envolvesse suas fãs, Baekhyun não estava dando a mínima. Sehun revirou os olhos e baixou os óculos escuros que estavam empoleirados no topo dos cabelos de fogo antes de fechar a porta. E Baekhyun tornou a ninar Chanyeol, afagando os cabelos escuros que se espalhavam pelo seu corpo, contrastando lindamente com a pele pálida.

Com um pequeno muxoxo sonolento, Chanyeol se moveu minimamente, erguendo a cabeça o suficiente para fitar Baekhyun com olhos cintilantes, recebendo de volta um olhar mais luminoso ainda. Sorriu ao ter certeza, naquele momento, que tinha escrito a poesia perfeita. E que juntos, eles brilhariam muito, muito mais.

**Author's Note:**

> Espero que tenham gostado, amores. 
> 
> Beijos da unnie. :* 
> 
> Twitter: https://twitter.com/rosicarl614


End file.
